


What The Hell Do You Even Like About Me?

by lelophant



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, but I had to write this, that's it really, this was gonna be more but i'm so fucking tired rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelophant/pseuds/lelophant
Summary: Lucas asks a question, Magnus provides an answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off some absolutely AMAZING art by @lord-bilingual on tumblr, which you can find here; http://lord-bilingual.tumblr.com/post/159251038979/lord-bilingual-back-at-it-again-a-sketchy
> 
> please go check it out, it's incredible!

"What the hell do you even like about me?"

The question seemingly came out of nowhere. They'd been lying on the sofa together, Lucas cuddled up to Magnus. Magnus shifted their position a bit so he could wrap his arms around him.

"Do you want the short list or the long one?" he asked.

Lucas squirmed a bit in the hug but didn't respond.

"Long it is." Magnus said. Lucas laughed at that and tried to cover it up with a cough.

"Well," he began "I like your long neck, and your nose." He turned Lucas around so he was facing him and promptly poked his nose.

"Magnus..." Lucas said.

"I like the way you push your glasses up when you have an idea." Magnus continued, nuzzling his face into the crook of Lucas's neck when he started to protest again. "And I like the way your tongue sticks out when you're concentrating on something, and I like the way your eyes light up when someone challenges you because you're so _damn_ competitive." Lucas snorted at that.

Magnus smiled. "I like all that about you, but you know what I love about you?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow and Magnus leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"I love that you're you." he said.

Lucas opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, settling on leaning forward and pressing his face into Magnus's chest.

"I love you too, Mags" he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @biheckual or @magcas
> 
> (best worst mistake from if/then came on while i was writing this and dear god that song is the most magcas thing ever)


End file.
